


Dog park

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [51]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Hannibal is a dork, M/M, dog park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Hannibal and Will first meet at a dog park





	Dog park

Will took his dogs to the dog park to run and mingle same as every Saturday. They all pilled out of the car and sat at the gate of the large fenced in area. Will opened it and the dogs all took off to run with the other dogs. A hyper puppy jumped on Will as he closed the gate and Will was knocked off balance landing on his rear. The puppy was immediately in his lap licking his and yipping happily. A very disheveled -and handsome- man in a suit that was way to nice for the park came running over, "I'm so sorry!"

"No worries I have seven dogs, this is fairly normal," Will smiled. The man offered him a hand up, "I just found him on my porch a few days ago and didn't have the heart to take him to the shelter."

Will set the excited puppy on the ground and took the man's hand. Once he was on his feet he dusted off his jeans and smiled, "That's how I ended up with my pack. They're all strays."

"Oh my," The man smiled and extended a hand, "I'm Hannibal by the way"

"I'm Will," He shook Hannibal's hand. Hannibal smiled, "Well Will, would you like to join me at a table while the dogs play?"

"Absolutely," Will replied. Hannibal moved Will's hand to the crook of his elbow. Will laughed a little at Hannibal's old school gesture as he was guided to a table with a couple glass tuperware containers and a thermos. Hannibal motioned for Will to sit before seating himself next to the younger man. Will looked flabbergasted, "You brought all this food to the park?"

"I'm very careful about what I put in my body, so I tend to cook most of my meals," Hannibal stated almost nonchalant. Hannibal opened a container and offered it to Will, "Would you like to try some?"

Will took a miniature sandwich out of the bowl and bit a piece off, "This is delicious," Will moaned around the bite. Hannibal laughed, "Thank you."

-+-+-

They spent most of the afternoon sitting at the table talking and munching while the dogs ran around playing and jumping. All to soon they were parting ways as the park closed. Hannibal passed Will his card, "Call me?"

"Definitely," Will grinned and pressed a soft, promising kiss to Hannibal's lips. The older man pulled Will back in for a deep, bruising kiss that left them both breathless, but regretful to part. Hannibal sighed, "Good night, Will."

"Good night, Hannibal."


End file.
